Cable connectors of various types are known in the industry many of which are either male-type or female-type connectors designed to mate with a corresponding female-type or male-type connector respectively. Another known type of cable connector is the hermaphrodite-type connector which comprises both the male and female-type connectors (i.e. pins and sockets) configured in such a manner that the cable connector is able to mate directly with a second identical cable connector. Still another type of connector is the alligator clip which is commonly used on the ends of cables to connect to battery or other circuit terminals. It is the latter type of connector which has traditionally been used in connection with automobile battery access systems i.e. jumper cable sets.
Certain disadvantages are associated with each of the above types of known cable connectors when used, for example, in connection with an automobile battery access system. Separate male and female-type connectors require that either mating female and male-type connectors be available when they are needed or a separate intermediary connector into which two non-mating connectors may be effectively electrically connected together. This results in inconvenience to the user who does not have on hand the correct type of connector at the time of need.
Hermaphrodite-type connectors eliminate this particular problem but may, depending upon their application, cause a shorting of the circuit to which they are connected. A danger of this happening occurs when the male connectors (e.g. pins) are exposed to the outside environment such that they might touch a nearby metal frame (or other conducting material) and thereby discharge the circuit to which they are connected.
Alligator clip cable connectors avoid the two above problems since they are neither male or female and remain unconnected to the circuit until they are used; however, confusion often arises when using such connectors as to the correct connection to be made with each alligator clip. Furthermore, to be useful, the alligator clip cable has to be available when needed which might not be the case since such cables are normally only connected to the circuit when being used. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cable connector which avoids the above disadvantages when used in connection with (amongst other applications) an automobile battery access system.